


Those Lights in the Night Sky

by solanummm



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla's a human, Do you ever watch Carmilla and think what if aliens, F/F, Here are the aliens, Road Trips, UFO au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solanummm/pseuds/solanummm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Another town. Another Motel. Another lazily buzzing neon sign casting a dingy purple glow over the hoods of the battered cars parked in the lot. </i>
</p><p>When Carmilla was younger, she found out there were beings who lived beyond the stars. They didn't come in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Lights in the Night Sky

Another town. Another Motel. Another lazily buzzing neon sign casting a dingy purple glow over the hoods of the battered cars parked in the lot. The same kind of worn nylon carpeting in obnoxious shades of violent red and aging yellow covering the floor to the reception, where Carmilla tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the clerk, with smudges of grey tiredness underneath his eyes, to fetch her key.

'Room 103' He spoke in monotone, staring at his lined hands rather than meeting her eyes. 'Turn left out the door. Mind the step.'

He nodded at the sign of the door, that was emblazoned with _'mind the step'_. Carmilla assured him that she would indeed mind the step.

Heading back through the parking lot, she passed the window's of the various other residents. TVs hummed away at different volumes, the lights they cast dancing on the drawn curtains. She could hear crying in one room, a restrained argument in the next. She prayed that her own neighbours were nocturnally inactive. For their own sakes, not hers.

She opened the door of room 103 and switched on the light, a couple of bulbs fizzing into activity. The room smelt faintly of tobacco smoke, and vanilla incense. There was a large burn mark smudged across the varnish of the bedside table, and a lampshade was missing from one of the wall mounts. The room was decorated with pictures of forests, displayed inside redwood frames. Some were clearly lit, sunlight streaming upon the trees. Others were murky, the treetops hidden in the clouds, the foreground fringed with mist.

Carmilla walked to the bathroom, and turned on one of the sink taps, letting the cool water pool in her hands before splashing it on her face. It felt refreshing, and she welcomed it after her long drive. _I've escaped for now._ The thought brought a smile to her face.

The bathroom was decorated with muted pink tiles, the candy colours of an eighties diner. It felt calming, and Carmilla could feel her heart rate slowing as she ran her wrists under the water. She'd run herself a bath later, and use the dregs of the bubble bath she hoped she'd brought from the last place she stayed at. Well, stole. Sometimes you had to take liberties with the complimentary toiletries.

Sufficiently more relaxed, she walked back into the bedroom, extracting her necessities from her aging rucksack. Never remove more than you need, in case you have to escape quickly. She'd learnt that.

She threw a brown leather journal, a flask full of cherry koolaid and the almost empty container of lavender scented bubble bath onto the bed, then rifled through the front pockets of the bag to snatch up a ball point pen. 'Kingstons Motel - Home of large beavers', the pen proudly proclaimed. The end was covered in her bite marks.

Unclasping the journal, she flipped to a blank page, and scrawled the date in the top left corner.

'DAY 256: I'm getting closer. I know it. I think they know it too - they came so close in Levelland, if I'd left it another 5 minutes, they'd have surrounded that barn and dragged me out. But I got the book before they did, and it won't be long now before I can stop them. I just need more time.'

I just need more time. She'd been saying that since she'd escaped from her mother's clutches almost a year ago, and so far she'd been granted it. She hadn't been recaptured yet, and for that she was grateful. She had to last until she finished what she'd set out to do.

Frowning at the journal, she redid the clasp, and shoved it back into the bag, before removing a pack of cigarettes and picking up the bubble bath. She deserved a long soak, something to soothe her back after being hunched over a steering wheel for so long. The backpack came with her as she walked back into the bathroom - it was a rookie mistake to leave it unattended for too long.

Thankfully, there was enough hot water to fill the tub, and the room was soon filled with lavender scented steam that fogged up the mirror. Carmilla used a finger to write 'get out' on it, a fun discovery for the next resident when they ran themselves a bath. She settled into it contentedly, lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag. _That's better._ She closed her eyes.

_Long golden stems of wheat, the heads of grain towering over her as she weaved her way through the field. The gentle babble of the adjacent stream, cool and inviting after the heat of the sun, beating down on her. The low drone of something she didn't understand, causing her to look up in confusion - a low flying metal ship, glinting in the sunlight, flying impossibly close. And then... nothing at all._

Carmilla's eyes sprang open, the memory bringing goosebumps to her arms despite the heat of her bath. Her first abduction. The day she was introduced to the idea that there were beings that lived beyond the stars. And the day she learnt that fear went deeper than the thought of the monster that lived under her bed.

She tried to put it out of her mind, sinking back into the bubbles, breathing out a long stream of smoke. She could pretend that when she got out of the bath, there was a cute girl waiting for her in bed, to cover her in kisses and card her fingers through her hair. She could pretend that she only had to get out of this bath because her mother was calling her downstairs for dinner. She could pretend she was taking a morning soak before school, and her bus would soon pull in to its stop.

That wasn't the case, but when so much of her life only existed for other people in their imagination, what was the harm in playing pretend?

She got out of the bath and dried herself off, wrapping a towel around her head, and walked back into the empty bedroom. _But sadly this is the reality._

Picking up the remote, she flipped through a few channels, settling on a cowboy movie and let the cheesy dialogue and the hum of static wash over her. She supposed she should get a few hours of sleep in.

Then the door sprang open, and a short blonde girl rushed in, slamming it behind her, her hands flying over the bolts, pushing them shut.

Carmilla registered two things as she reached into her back pack, quickly pulling out her gun. _I'm completely naked right now_ and _how in the living fuck did I forget to lock the door?_

'Stop right there cupcake.' She growled.

The girl turned around slowly, her hands raised. 'Please. You have to help me.'

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea might be a little far reaching, but basically I thought - what if Carmilla, and what if UFOs.  
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments/kudos, I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
